


Just think about it for a while

by Justley



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Poor Daryl thinks he's a bit worthless, Sexual Content, but don't worry Rick knows he's not, but not all that much in the first two chapters anyway, relationships, rick really loves Daryl, some mentions of homophobia, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some rickyl love and smut. </p><p>What more can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaylabayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylabayla/gifts).



> So I could go on about how I don't write at all and this is probably a bit terrible and how I hope you all enjoy it anyway, but I won't. 
> 
> I could also mention all my wonderfully human mistakes. But I'll leave that for next time too.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> This will absolutely be versatile rickyl. I love the idea that both these guys like to switch it up.
> 
>  
> 
> First chapter is a short one but chapter two is already written and they'll likely get longer as they go along.

Daryl suddenly felt dizzy, he couldn't catch his breath, his head was spinning and his heart felt like it was thrashing around in his chest.

He had to get his head straight, had to stop, this shouldn't be happening. He pulled away harshly, gasping, desperately trying to regain some sort of control, he squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists, white knuckled and pressed tight to his sides. 

Strong, rough hands gently grasped his chin, forcing him to look into usually hard blue eyes that now smoldered like he had never seen before, burning with desire and something else, something he couldn't quite place. Daryl knows that he has never been looked like this by another person in his life, never has he had someone want him so much that he could almost smell it on the air. Who would? He wasn't worth shit, just some dirty redneck with a broken past who only ever found a place he fit in once the world had gone to shit and monsters ruled the days as well as the nights. 

"I trust you" Rick breathed "Daryl, I want this."

The hunter stared at his friend hard, assessing, overthinking, his mind throwing words at him that he couldn't make out, they were all screaming at him at the same time, laced with the voice of his brother mocking him, jeering at him. He could feel himself losing the tight grip on his emotions, could feel his anger bubbling up, overriding anything else he may have been trying to feel, his anger the most familiar, the one easiest to identify. 

"What Rick?" He spat, eyes narrowing, he could feel Rick's hot breath against his skin, could feel the heat radiating off him. Fuck, he could practically hear Rick's heartbeat thudding in his chest. Taking a step back, he maneuvered himself into what Rick recognized as his 'defensive stance' as he glared at the man in front of him, still close, almost too close. 

"Whatcha think THIS is?" Gesticulating wildly and accusingly with his arm. 

A look of confusion and a flicker of hurt flashed in Ricks eyes as he wondered how he could possibly have gotten this so wrong. His feelings for Daryl had long since moved past 'brother' to something far more consuming and wasn't he sure that Daryl felt the same? The signs were all there, even if Daryl was a hard man to read. Rick was sure that he knew his friend better than anyone by this point. It wasn't hard to see Daryl wasn't interested in women, for a long time he thought maybe Daryl wasn't interested in men either but the lingering looks, the uncharacteristic way Daryl always needed to be close by Rick, the way Daryl's breath would hitch sometimes when Rick touched him without warning yet he would never flinch like he did with the others and Rick was sure that sometimes, Daryl would take extra time sucking on his fingers after a meal when he knew Rick was watching, even though he pretended not to notice. 

Rick had, a long time ago, been with guys, he'd experimented before he got with Lori, hell he had even had a few experiences with Shane back in the day but since Lori had died he hadn't even thought about anything as indulgent as sex or lust. They had never been safe enough since the prison to consider it and when they were there, the pain of losing his wife was still too fresh, too raw and unbearable. 

They had survived so much together, these two, side by side, protecting their family, protecting each other from the horrors this world now held. Wherever he was he knew Daryl would be right alongside him, backing him up, protecting his ass and helping him with the hard decisions they had to make to keep their family safe. Now though, they were here in the safe zone for however long the calm might last. Rick couldn't take the chance that hell might come looking for them once again soon, the thought of never being able to show Daryl how he felt, the idea of never making that connection with him, of never showing the hunter just how important he was and how strongly Rick felt about him, that made his stomach tight with fear and dread. 

Daryl wasn't just some lowlife redneck, some stray dog that people allowed to hang around, he wasn't some broken kid anymore, unloved and uncared for by blood, living in the woods feeling worthless and abandoned. He was family, he was father, brother, uncle and friend all in one, loved and cherished by them even if it made him feel uncomfortable sometimes. Rick wanted him to know that he was more than all that to him, Rick needed him to know it. 

He loves Daryl and he's known it for a long while now. 

Rick catches himself often staring at the hunters strong, wide shoulders, his muscular arms, always on show due to Daryl's apparent dislike of sleeves, those piercing, accusing blue eyes that looked deeper into your soul than any others, how he can convey so much with just a tilt of his head or a twitch of his mouth, the way he moved - fluidly, with perfect ease and control, fierce and deadly like a barely restrained storm - and his sadness, the way he closed himself off from other people yet wore that sadness as plain to see as those frayed angel wings on his battered and worn leather vest.

But the man who stood in front of him now looked confused and lost and was wearing his anger as a shield but Rick could see the uncertainty, the faint hint of heat in his eyes. Rick knew that Daryl was trapped in his old life still, the guy could probably hear his brother mocking him, spouting his homophobic insults at him 'Darlina, pussy and fag' he would call Daryl. Merle didn't know shit, Daryl was all man and a better one by far than Merle could ever have been. 

"Daryl" Rick soothed.

"I ain't want ya want Rick" Daryl threw at him, disgusted with himself for letting him lose control, letting Rick (his Rick) kiss him, for enjoying it, for wanting more. 

Rick heard the words Daryl was saying but he could also read his hunters body language now like a bent and battered, well loved, favorite book. He could see the fire in Daryl's eyes the flush on his cheeks, the way he tried to hide his eyes behind the hair hanging across his face. 

"Is that you or Merle talking Daryl?" Rick asked almost angrily. 

Daryl pulled himself out of his defensive posture and took half a step forwards, towards Rick, his eyes tight and anger rolling off him, worrying his teeth against his lip, and biting the inside of his cheek. 

"Hmmmmm" the low growl was all the hunter could manage but Rick could see that his shoulders were softening, his resolve wavering, as he watched Daryl chew at his mouth he felt that familiar heat starting low in his belly. 

"Just, don't move" Rick says softly but firmly before stepping right up into Daryl's space and pressing his lips carefully against his hunters, brushing Daryl's bottom lip lightly with the very tip of his tongue. 

Instantly he felt Daryl tense up and heard the mans breath catch in his throat which made it hard for him to stifle his own small gasp.

Daryl thought that his heart might just wreck itself on the inside of his chest. He could hear himself screaming inside his own head 'this's Rick, ya want this, ya want Rick, just fuckin' let it go"

For one brief moment Daryl did just that, let it go for just a moment. Grabbing Rick roughly at the base of his neck fingers catching the curls there, holding tight and crushing him closer forcing Rick to inhale sharply against his mouth, a faint hint of an obscene moan escaping from his leaders throat and Daryl swallowing it down. That's all it took, Daryl knew he wouldn't get control back as he flicked his own tongue out searching, brushing fleetingly along Rick's bottom lip before he nipped it between his teeth drawing another gasp from the leader. 

Rick leaned into Daryl pressing their bodies closer together than they have ever been before. His own hands now gripping his mans hips, fingers holding on tight enough to bruise he's sure. As he presses his hips against Daryl's he can feel the hunters hardening cock against his own and as he grinds the two together just a touch he hears a low growl rumble deep in Daryl's throat. 

"Rick? You in there?" Rick suddenly pulls away at the sound of Carols interruption and looks at his right hand man standing flushed and heated from their kiss. As Daryl looks down at his feet and starts chewing at the skin on the side of his thumb Rick pulls the digit away, leans in close looking Daryl right in the eye 

"Just think about it for a while, please." He said, Low and filled with lust, before pressing a chaste kiss against the archers lips and heading out of the garage leaving Daryl alone with his bike, reeling, breathing heavily and cock still half hard watching as his leader walks away.


	2. The Armoury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick heads to the armoury to do a stock check and finds something there that definitely wasn't on the inventory.
> 
> Yeah this is PWP, shamless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two and this time Daryl is in control. I love versatile rickyl, I think they are both so equally matched that they would be totally up for switching it up. 
> 
> And plus, Rick needs to feel the love too sometimes, that guy works hard for his family right? 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Same disclaimer as last time guys, all mistakes are of course mine and I love them, they make me me.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> As an additional note, I've dedicated this story to my kaylabayla, she's this amazing warrior of a woman who has some shitty times in her life and takes it all like an absolute trooper. 
> 
> We send each other Rickyl pictures, fan art and stories, she absolutely loves Andy Lincoln and I absolutely love Norman Reedus (who doesn't love these two right?). Me and her have a leedus relationship, just probably a bit weirder and for a lot longer. I love her and so she deserved a fanfic dedicated to her. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Take yer shirt off" Daryl's gruff voice resonated through the armoury where Rick had just begun to check up on their stash. He froze in place. When had Daryl come in? He'd been so consumed with his own thoughts that he hadn't even heard the hunter open the door. Had he heard the man right? Or had he just imagined Daryl's request? Imagined his friends voice low and thick with heat? He felt his heart stutter on a beat and wondered if the hunter could hear it. Probably. 

"Stop" Daryl growls as Rick started to move "don' turn around Grimes, just get yer shirt off" 

Rick felt the flush burning his neck and cheeks as he began to slowly undo the buttons of his old blue denim shirt from top to bottom. His fingers seemed to forget how to work as they stumbled over one or two on the way down. Daryl and he hadn't had a chance to speak about their kiss the other day, Daryl had gone out on a run which, Rick suspected was so he could have his head space, time to process what had happened and what Rick was proposing. 

God Rick hadn't even had a chance to really explain what it was all about, he didn't even tell Daryl that he loves him. He's pretty sure that Daryl gets it, he knows it's not just about sex, it never could be with Daryl, it never could be with him either, he wasn't a one night stand kind of guy they meant far to much to each other to just fool around. 

"Where's Olivia?" He blurted out, suddenly scared of being caught and wondering why Daryl picked the armory to corner him in. 

"Ain't no one gonna' bother us, don't ya worry" his voice impossibly low and almost feral.

Rick couldn't help but respond to that voice, he had never heard Daryl sound like this before, it was so unbelievably sexy, like Daryl was one step away from pining him down and devouring him like an animal and Rick felt his arousal stepping up a notch with every sound Daryl made. He slid his shirt off agonizingly slowly and without turning around he allowed it to drop to the floor.

He waited. 

Suddenly he could feel Daryl's heat on his back, could feel his hot breath across his shoulders as he moved in close. He hadn't even heard the hunter approach. It reminded him sharply just how dangerous his hunter was and his mind started picturing Daryl dispatching walkers with ease. Watching him fight, watching him protecting the ones he loved was like watching a wild, brutal ballet, raw, powerful, effortless, fierce, dangerous and just utterly perfect. 

Rick shook his head trying to clear it, to rid himself of these wildly arousing thoughts and to concentrate on the even more desirable image of that very same, dangerous man standing so close behind him, almost touching, loaded breath dancing across bare skin on the back of his neck causing his skin to raise goosebumps and him to shiver slightly as his eyelids flickered shut involuntarily. 

"D...Daryl" Rick stammered as he feelt Daryl's hands make contact with his hot, flushed body, the touch was unexpected, it felt electric. Not being allowed to turn around and see what Daryl was doing or what he was planning made everything feel so intense. Strong calloused hands lay spread out on his shoulder blades and begin to move, lightly tracing the lines of his tensed muscles. Daryl's hands trailed down the planes of his back, fingers testing, exploring, learning every imperfection as they travel down to rest on ricks hips. 

Daryl's fingers tensed, suddenly gripping hard, desire pressed into each fingertip and all at once Rick could hear the low growl coming from deep in the hunters throat as he leant forward into Ricks neck and whispered roughly into the leaders ear:

" M' done thinkin' 'bout it"

Ricks head instantly started spinning, he struggled to remember how to breath, how to function as his man lay his rough lips on his neck right at the pulse point and bit down. Rick heard himself moan, he had no control over the sounds he was making as his knees threatened to buckle underneath him. 

Daryl continued to work his mouth along Rick's throat, teeth, tongue and lips driving the leader mad with lust as he leant his head back to try and get closer. Daryl's lips felt like sin and salvation all at once, the tickle of his sparse facial hair added to the sensuality of each touch. Every breath Daryl took came laced with the quietest almost inaudible growl, like the low rumble of distant thunder, Rick could feel the vibrations against his skin, could feel the scratch of their beards catching against each other the scrape of Daryl's teeth on his now extra sensitive skin sending shockwaves down his body and making the blood pump loudly in his ears. He needed more, more contact, more skin, more Daryl.

Rick made a move to turn around, to give as good as he was getting, he wanted to touch Daryl, to run his hands up and down Daryl's body, grab those wide shoulders and grip those narrow hips, he wanted to feel those muscles rippling under his fingers. He needed to run his mouth along Daryl's jaw, down his throat, to bite his tender skin and mark him as his own, but just as he began to turn, Daryl held him fast. 

"Nah, ya just go ahead an stay right there, I ain't done with ya yet" he growled.

Well fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing anyone had ever said to him. 

Ricks hands reached out in front of him to brace himself against the shelving unit hosting the ammo boxes and spare magazines. The weapons room they stood in felt suddenly tiny and impossibly hot. Metal units like the one he now held onto filled with rifles, knives and machetes lined every wall in the small space, the light from the exposed bulb above them felt too harsh and too bright, while a tiny sliver of light peeked through either side of the blind covering the window which blocked out the majority of the mid morning sun. 

The redneck's hands began to move again, snaking around to Rick's abs, dragging along his waistband then trailing up his torso, across his chest and dusting lightly over his hard nipples, pulling another desperate moan out of Rick's slack mouth. It was all Rick could do to just hold himself upright to keep himself in place whilst Daryl wound him tighter with pleasure than he had been in years. 

Daryl's body pressed tight up against Rick's shirtless back and "fuck" Rick whimpered as he felt Daryl's rock hard cock against his ass. The hunter let out the most arousing moan of his own as he ground it against Rick, making it perfectly clear where this was headed and exactly what Daryl wanted. It took every ounce of willpower Rick had just to stop himself cumming in his pants right there and then like a fourteen year old boy.

The archers lips were still busy sucking and nipping on Ricks sensitive neck leaving a trail of flushed red marks, his hands hungrily touched every inch of Rick he could get to, almost desperately, cock grinding away against him as Rick pressed back into the contact. 

"Daryl" Rick moaned again, this time pleading for something, anything, just, more. 

"Mhm, I gotcha " a low rumble escaped the hunter as his hands made their way back down to Rick's waist, fingers suddenly working quickly to unbuckle the leaders belt. He flicked open the zipper and made room for him to reach inside Rick's pants and place that rough hand over the solid, throbbing, desperate length he found there. 

Rick was lost as Daryl gripped hard, slipping his thumb over the head, trailing it over the slit and sliding the precum he found there down Rick's shaft putting extra pressure on the sensitive ridge running the underside of his length.

"Oh God Daryl, fuck!" Rick groaned as Daryl started stroking his cock in ernest now, all the while continuing his wild, urgent grinding up against Rick's ass, still trailing his mouth across his leaders neck, shoulders and back, nipping and licking the sensitive skin, barely audible grunts escaped from between the hunters busy lips.

"Daryl, I....I'm not gonna last" stammered Rick, his breathing erratic and his heart slamming against the inside of his chest. It's been so long since he had someone else touching him and he'd been so desperate for this half wild man for so long he wasn't sure how he hadn't let go already. 

"Fuck Rick man, me neither" Daryl panted as he ground harder, gripped tighter, stroked faster, twisting his hand at the top of each stroke, his fingers danced lightly over Rick's balls each time he hit the bottom.

Both men let out low desperate moans, each spurred on by the other mans noises, their desperation, the smell of sex heavy in the air and taught muscles trembling. 

"Shit Rick, ahhh shit, UUUNGGH" Daryl growled as his thrusts stuttered and his hand suddenly stilled and his grip tightened on Rick's cock, his free arm wrapped tight around Rick's upper body as he tensed, crushing Rick impossibly close as he rode out his orgasm, his own cock still contained within his cargo pants, hot cum painted the inside of his zipper and dripped down his spent dick.

"Oh god Daryl, please, I'm close!" Begged Rick, he felt as if his head might explode, he moved his own hand down to continue what Daryl had started and almost finished.

Just as his hand made contact with Daryl's, the hunter growled and resumed fisting the leaders cock, his other hand moved to pinch and rub on Rick's nipples and his tongue resumed its trailing up Rick's neck to his ear lobe. 

Daryl could feel Rick starting to tremble, cock pulsing, he could hear Rick gasping, ready to blow his load any moment.

"G'wan n' cum for me Rick" he whispered harshly into Rick's ear, then he bit down on his lobe, pinching hard on a nipple and twisting his hand on Rick's cock simultaneously.

Rick couldn't stop himself if he tried, he exploded violently, painting Daryl's fingers and the bottom of the ammo shelf white with thick hot streams of cum as his breath halted and his fingers gripped the unit they were white with the strain.

Daryl leant against Rick's back just as Rick bowed his head and leant hard against the harsh metal unit, both men panting and trembling as they came down from their highs.

"mmmmm" Daryl practically purred into Rick's neck as he tucked the leader gently back into his pants, reaching around to redo the zipper whilst his man still tried desperately to catch his breath.

Daryl left one last kiss on Rick, just behind his ear, before moving away, bending down and grabbing up the shirt discarded on the floor and placed it onto the shelf next to Rick who's head was still hanging limply, breathing still erratic but beginning to calm.

Daryl handed over the rag from his back pocket saying "yer on clean up this time Grimes, better be quick, that took longer then it shoulda." With that, Daryl turned on his heels unlocked the armory door with barely a sound and slipped out into the hallway.

Rick span around, coming to his senses just in time to watch the door close behind his hunter, his Daryl, his man now, before he grabbed up his shirt and rushed to pull it back on hastily doing up the buttons then using Daryl's red rag to wipe up the evidence of his own orgasm.

Just as Rick finished up and tucked the rag into his own back pocket he heard the front door closing as footsteps headed towards the very room in which he still stood slightly shell shocked. 

Rick cleared his throat and reached for the door, pulling it open only to come face to face with Tara who stopped in her tracks, a wide smirk spreading across her face as she glanced down at his chest for just a beat and said "I think you missed a couple Rick" he felt himself blush madly as she chuckled and navigated around him into the room. 

"What a morning" he thought to himself as he hastily closed up the few buttons he missed, his reason for being in the armory in the first place completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment if you liked it. I write these in my night shifts and its so nice to wake up after my sleep to find an inbox full of love!


	3. About fuckin' time Grimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally have a moment to talk about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little mini chapter here without any smut, sorry bout that but hey, it's Rickyl and where there's Rickyl, there's love. Right?

Chapter three

 

"Abe, Sasha, Tara I want you two out west." Rick was standing at the table pouring over a pile of maps, the family all gathered around waiting for today's plans. "Rosita, Glenn, Michonne out east. You all know the drill guys, see what you see, out and back. Don't take any chances, don't go in too deep, only bring back supplies if you happen to run across them." Rick explained, looking round at the group standing around his own dining room table, making sure everyone understood what they needed to do. "Carol, Morgan I want you two sweeping the walls, run a perimeter, 2 miles out - no more, circle round until the guys get home. Carl, take Enid up on the walls. Mags you gonna be ok watching Judy for the day?" 

"Sure Rick," Maggie replied "Gabriel and me'll keep her until you're all home."

"He ain't goin' out." Came Daryl's growl from the back of the room where the hunter had been lurking. He circled round to stand right beside the leader, pressing himself up against Rick's side under the pretense of reading the maps laid out before them. 

"You staying home Dad?" Carl asked, confused. His dad was normally the first one to leave when they all went out like this. 

Rick turned his head to look at the hunter who was now standing so close that their shoulders touched. Daryl wasn't looking at him but down at the maps. His hand made contact with Rick's and squeezed. 

"Nah, yer dad n me've got some plans ta talk 'bout" he told Carl. 

Rick felt the familiar knot in his stomach he usually got when he thought about the two brief encounters they'd had. His thoughts flickered into overdrive as he realized that they would finally have time alone, no demands for a day, the family all busy. He began to picture Daryl sprawled out on the bed, sweating and breathing heavily, eyes closed and clothes in a pile on the floor. 

"Rick?" Carols voice brought him back to the room and he realized he was blushing slightly and he had completely missed the question that had obviously been asked. "You want me to bring dinner round tonight?" She repeated.

"Uh..." He turned to look at Daryl who nodded ever so slightly, still not looking directly at him. "Yeah, thanks Carol that'd be a help" Rick agreed, it'd save him having to think about it and by the sounds of it he might not get the chance.

"Right clear out you lot" Daryl ordered, not moving from where he was up close against his leader and not letting go of Ricks hand as the room sprang to life around them. The low muttering of 'good luck' and 'stay safe' passed around between them all as they left. As soon as the door closed behind the last person Rick turned to face the man still standing pressed against him.

"So, we've got a lot of stuff to talk about?" Rick asked wondering what else might be on Daryl's mind. 

"Mhm" Daryl replied now looking right at Rick. He let go of the leaders hand and started chewing the skin on his thumb, feeling nervous now that he would actually have to talk to Rick about what they planned to do. 

"Daryl" Rick started, he knew the man beside him would rather take on a herd of walkers than had a heart to heart. "I didn't realize at first, how I felt about things, about you, I figured it out, before terminus, that night when we almost.....when Carl" he stopped, that night was one of the worst of his life and thinking about how terrified he had felt made him feel violently sick. He had found Daryl again, or Daryl had found them anyway and that's when he knew. "I told you that night that you were my brother, that's true but it wasn't all, I wasn't honest with you, or myself at the time." He tired to catch the mans eye unsuccessfully "Daryl?" he repeated.

"First time I saw ya Rick" Daryl said his voice almost a whisper "knew then, knew all along, it's why I stayed, why I kept comin' back but ya had Lori n then there was Merle, never though ya'd be inta' in me, even if ya were inta' men. Never thought ya'd be that either." 

Rick stayed quiet, processing everything Daryl had just hit him with. He couldn't believe he'd been so blind for such a long time, couldn't believe how many times he could've lost Daryl before he'd ever had the chance to really have him. He ran a hand over his face as if he could rub away the feeling. 

"Ya know I ain't gonna be all domesticated n shit right?" The hunter asked, not really knowing what else to say. "I ain't gonna change Rick, been how I am too long now."

"Change isn't something I want from you Daryl, I don't know how to say this without it sounding like I'm in this for sex but you already give me everything I want, everything you do with and for me already is just what I need but I do want you to come home to me, when you come home. I want you to sleep in my bed, when you do sleep in one and I want to be able to show you how I feel about you, I wanna be able to touch you and have you know what it means, to kiss you when I feel like it or when you do."

Daryl replied with his signature "mhm" and a brief nod of agreement "reckon I can handle that" he said "ya gonna tell the rest?"

"Gonna have to tell Carl, Michonne too if you're gonna be in my bed instead of the couch or Aaron's might be a bit of a shock otherwise. 

"An if ya change yer mind? What happens then?" The hunter asked now worrying at his lip, nerves taking over once more. 

"About telling them?" Rick asked not quite getting what Daryl had meant. 

"Bout me, us, what happens then? When ya don't want it no more?" Daryl said, voice suddenly small and quiet again. 

He reminded Rick of a kid when he was like this and all he wanted to do was take care of him. He knew Daryl would flip his lid if he ever said that though. Instead he moved to stand right in front of him and placed his hands on Daryl's shoulders, forcing the hunter to look him in the eyes. 

"Daryl I am not going to change my mind about you, as long as your happy, as long as you want me I'm yours." Rick said, eyes trying desperately to convey the exact same message. 

Daryl wanted to believe him, he was still Rick and he trusted the leader more than any other person in his life. If Rick said it, Rick meant it. 

"You good?" Rick asked using one of Daryl's own lines, smiling like a Cheshire Cat, almost euphoric now that he had finally told Daryl everything he had been thinking about for months now. 

"M'good" came the hunters reply and as he said it he placed his hands on ricks hips, his fingers slid ever so slightly under Rick's shirt to lightly brush the skin there. Ricks hands moved slowly down off Daryl's shoulders and lightly traced the mans arms, coming to stop just at his elbows. 

"Daryl I'm gonna kiss you now" he said clearly, his smile faltering just a bit, suddenly worried that the hunter would change his mind, but when he looked at the archers face he saw the heat in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"About fuckin time Grimes" was the reply.


	4. Lips, hips and fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their little heart to heart, the boys seal their new deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gawd I'm sorry for the wait. Totally lost my mojo then had to get back on track with my Jesus X Daryl fic because, well that had to happen but that's complete now.
> 
> Plus I kinda got that thing where you're reading amazing fics all over archive and suddenly you realise you probably write like a toddler in comparison. But then I decided that actually, I enjoy fics from everyone about these two, whether they're amazing works from real bonafide authours or great stories from amateurs like myself. 
> 
> So yeah. Massive wait. Promise I will NOT leave anyone hanging that long again. 
> 
> Pinky promise.

Chapter 4

 

"Can't tell you how long I've waited to do this Daryl." Rick breathed, leaning in closer but not quite closing the distance between them. He brought his hands to Daryl's arms, lightly tracing the mans biceps, suddenly feeling nervous. They'd kissed, twice now but this kiss felt important, like it was the first time, not the third. He watched as Daryl drew his tongue over his bottom lip, wetting it slightly in anticipation. Rick took a half step forward, maneuvering himself so that their bodies brushed against each other. They were so close, all he had to do was lean forward......just a few inches....he closed his eyes and felt the jolt of electricity as their lips finally connected. 

He felt his hunters hands move and come to rest on his hips, Rick couldn't help but react to the contact, pressing himself forward, flush up against Daryl's hard body and heard the tiniest moan coming from the man in front of him as the kiss deepened, moving quickly from the sweet, almost chaste kiss they had started with to a more needy, desperate one as their lips began to move against each other. Rick felt the tip of Daryl's tongue lick lightly across his own lips. He gripped onto Daryl's arms tightly now, feeling that if he let go now Daryl would disappear like this was some wonderful fantasy just waiting to end and leave him reeling. 

He couldn't believe that he had Daryl right now, pressed against him, kissing him willingly. He wasn't running away, wasn't hiding behind his hair or chewing at his nails with worry. His man was present and willing and fuck, even desperate for him. He would finally get to show Daryl how much he'd been holding back after the long months of pining, never really understanding or seeing that his hunter had been feeling the same. He really was fucking clueless, they had wasted so much time and he'd almost lost Daryl more than once. He was determined now to make sure that the next time his hunter walked out of those gates, he had the perfect reason to get the fuck back home. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Daryl's fingertips push under the hem of his shirt to stroke the skin along his waistband, goosebumps broke out across his skin at the heated contact. He pressed even closer, allowing his hunters tongue to lick the inside of his mouth and let his own tongue dart out to taste the hot, wet intrusion. There was no battle for dominance, they were and always had been equals. Their relationship based on trust, support and mutual respect, yet when Daryl's nails began to dig into the flesh underneath his fingers, Rick felt himself melt, suddenly willing to give himself up to his hunter, ready for Daryl to take whatever he wanted. Even if it was everything Rick had. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Rick's eyes had turned into dark pools and he could see the sweat beginning to bead across his leaders forehead. He could see Rick was nervous but they'd kissed before, fuck he'd even jacked him off and ground against the guys ass until he came in his pants. Thinking back to that stripped him of any last minute nerves he may have been feeling and as Rick leaned closer he couldn't wait for the gap to close. He could feel the slight tremble of his leaders fingertips on his arms and could see up close the plump lips he so wanted to bite, glistening slightly, so ready.

He licked his bottom lip, his mouth suddenly feeling dry yet desperate for the contact offered. He watched Rick's eyes close but kept his own open as their lips finally connected, he didn't want to miss a thing but when he finally felt those soft lips brushing against his own, the jolt of pleasure he felt caused his lids to betray him and his eyes closed against his will. He wanted to touch Rick but he didn't want to push too far, still not really believing this was about to happen. 

Hips, hips were a safe zone surely? He thought as he placed his there, as soon as he had, he felt Rick push those very same hips further forward and felt the contact like a shockwave, their pelvis' pressed against one another and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat, just to be swallowed up in Rick's mouth. Rick's fuckin' mouth he thought, he couldn't take this sweet gentle kiss, he needed to taste him, touch him, just be with him. After all this time he had Rick and Rick had him right back. 

He licked those perfect pink lips and felt his leaders fingers tighten around his arms, good, he was feeling the same consuming need. He needed skin, needed to feel Rick's heat, needed to get a little closer. He felt his fingers creep under Rick's shirt to caress the skin so very close to where he really wanted to touch. Daryl felt the man push himself even closer and he couldn't help but slip his tongue into Rick's mouth, desperately seeking more. He felt a shiver as Rick reciprocated, winding his own tongue around Daryl's in return. Daryl held on tightly to the skin underneath his fingers, unable or unwilling to loosen his grip. As his nails carved crescents into his leaders flesh he felt the man sag against him, completely pliant, offering himself like a gift. 

He was the first to pull back with one final tug against Rick's waist, he opened his eyes to find his leader already staring at him, lids heavy, eyes dark and wanting. Both men were breathing heavily and still pressed hard against one another. Rick's grip on Daryl's biceps loosening enough to allow him room to softly stroke the skin there and Daryl sighed heavily at the feeling. 

"Reckon' we should move this upstairs 'fore we get caught." Daryl said, his voice gravelly and barely louder than a whisper as he inclined his head towards the window over his shoulder, knowing as he did that anyone could walk past and have themselves a free peep show. He had no intentions of stopping at just one kiss. He didn't know if he was ready for sex just yet but he knew he needed more. 

Rick seemed to be feeling the same because he didn't resist or pull back, he leant in and pressed a chaste kiss on Daryl's mouth before pulling back to say "after you darlin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I just dedicated an entire chapter to nothing more than a kiss. But sometimes a kiss can be all consuming and so wonderful!


	5. It's your move.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make it to the bedroom.
> 
> Basically 4000 words of porn. 
> 
> Hope thats ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I made you all wait so stinking long for that last update here's a really stinking long chapter to try and make up for it. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of this one. I'm feeling pretty proud of it I'll be honest but I just spent a large portion of my night shift writing it, which means I'm shattered and it could be utter crap. 
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy some pure rickyl smut.

Chapter 5

 

"We aren't gonna do anything you don't want Daryl. There's no need to rush this, I'm not letting you go now I've got you, you know that right?" Rick says softly as he sits himself on the side of the bed beckoning Daryl to take a seat beside him. The hunter approaches, still looking slightly weary but the heat still shining in his eyes. Of course they're both going to feel nervous, they're officially taking their long lasting relationship to the next level and it feels monumental. It's so easy in this new world to be torn between living every day like it might be your last, loving with your whole heart because you might not get another chance and guarding that heart in an attempt to save yourself from the overwhelming pain of losing someone you treasure. Daryl takes his place right beside his leader, the place he always feels he belongs the most, when he isn't out in the wild anyway. Their thighs press up against each other in solidarity and he positions his foot to hook around Rick's. 

"Want ya Rick, s'just I ain't never..." Daryl lets the sentence trail off, not really knowing how to say that he'd never had sex with another guy, fuck he'd never had sex full stop, who the fuck gets to his age still a virgin? He can't help, in that moment wondering whether it would put Rick off. He doubted it, it wasn't like his man was shallow and he definitely wasn't in it for the sex alone, he'd told Daryl that himself, he wanted everything they already had and anything extra on top he was willing to give. But fuck if Daryl wasn't ready as hell to stop being an old ass virgin, to give it all up for the only man he'd ever trust to take it and keep it forever. 

"S'ok Daryl, it isn't like I've ever had sex with a guy before" Rick says as he looks at his hunter with complete openness and honestly in his eyes. "I mean, yeah I've fooled around a bit before, well, before Lori but that's about it, can't say I know what I'm doing. Have you ever? I mean other than what you did for me in the armory, you ever done that with anyone before?" Rick decides it's better to get this chat out of the way now, before they headed into something heavy, he'd hate to push Daryl too far and make him back off or get spooked. He can't risk ruining this with stupid mistakes not with Daryl. Not after waiting for so long.

Daryl shifts where he sits, causing their legs to rub together in a way that makes heat rise up across the back of Rick's neck, little goosebumps begin to creep along his bare forearms and he wonders how they are gonna even get to anything if a simple brush of fully clothed leg has this much effect on him. 

"Once er twice" Daryl starts quietly, blushing furiously now at the thought of talking about his sex life or lack of "gotten head from a guy before, never done nothin sober though n' never with no one important." He looks up to lock eyes with his leader, this man right here in front of him was probably the most important person he'd ever had in his life, sharing this with him should be easy really but he wasn't one for talking at the best of times and it weren't like he'd ever had a bunch of guy friends to chat shit with before. "Just a couple o'rough hand jobs out the back of a bar. Fuck if I know what I'm doin either." He says chewing on his bottom lip in that way that makes Rick wanna get in there and chew on it for him. 

"So we're both clueless past third base then?" Rick says with a chuckle.

Daryl places a hand on top of Rick's thigh, higher up than he would normally touch the man and he lightly squeezed, he can't keep his hands to himself any longer, sitting here waiting on who was gonna make the first move suddenly felt like torture. The house was empty for now but they didn't have the luxury of waiting around all day anything could happen to fuck up their rare time alone. He needs to get hands on Rick, needs to feel that connection and it feels like he's been waiting his whole life already. "Well I got a pretty fuckin good idea where it's all supposed to go." He huffs out his grunt of a laugh at his own joke and it breaks the tension that had arisen between them. 

As soon as Daryl's hand connects with his thigh Rick feels his muscles quiver and his heart beat steps up a notch. He turns his body towards his hunter and leans in ever so slightly, that earlier heat creeping back into his eyes, feeling again the lust he had felt downstairs whilst they kissed and now he couldn't wait to kiss Daryl again, feel those lips on his and have the hunters tongue in his mouth, he wants to put his hands on Daryl, he hadn't had the chance to yet and he begins to feel that desire burning inside him. 

"Yeah" he said and hears how low and laced with sex his voice is all of a sudden, the time for talking was officially over as he moves his face closer to Daryl's and in a whisper, inches away from those lips he suddenly can't take his eyes off, he breaths "think I might've worked that out myself." Before pressing his lips against his hunters and feels it underneath his skin when Daryl inhales sharply at the contact. It doesn't start like a first kiss, it's not rough and desperate but it's not soft and halting either, it's the perfect mix between the two, love passing between them with every swipe of tongue, every move their lips make and Rick's hands are moving to Daryl's head, one hand heading to brush fingertips through his hair the other curling around the back of his neck, it feels possessive. Good Daryl thinks, because he belongs to Rick, now more than ever. 

It's Daryl's turn to move his hands then, their lips still pressing against each other, their breathing coming faster now, the heat rising between them. He drags his palm up from its place on Rick's leg, slowly trailing up and right under Rick's shirt to feel the warm skin along his side and Daryl doesn't stop until he feels the ridges of ribs underneath his palm. The small moan Daryl hears in Rick's throat Spurs him into moving his free hand to match on the other side and he draws circles on the sensitive skin with his thumbs. God Ricks skin feels amazing, the hint of a multitude of tiny scars cover the hard muscle and he feels the goosebumps rise again underneath his fingertips, feels Rick's hands tighten their grip on his hair. 

It occurs to Rick that they are both wearing too many clothes, he doesn't want to push too far too soon but Daryl's already had his share of Rick's skin and he hasn't had a chance yet to get his hands on his hunters. He breaks away from Daryl's lips and brings his hand to his own shirt and starts undoing the buttons, he tilts his head, never looking away from those narrow eyes, now dark and fiery, noting the flush across the hunters cheeks and the puffiness of his lips. 

"This ok?" He asks hoping that it is, hoping that Daryl will follow suit. He'd love to take Daryl's clothes off himself, fuck he'd like to rip them from his body, tear them to pieces and lick every sliver of skin he could get his tongue on but he figures Daryl might feel more comfortable at first taking it off himself. 

Daryl bites his lip, clearly with no idea what that does to Rick, it would only take one hand on his lap and Daryl would soon find out. "Mmm, take it off" he says and Rick tries to suppress a shiver at the tone and fuck, the way Daryl's eyes look when he says it. 

"Get rid of yours, I want to feel you against me." Rick almost issues it as an order, leaving no room for Daryl to argue and is rewarded with a dark smirk as the hands on his ribs disappear. He watches as Daryl slowly rids himself of his vest first, then his shirt. He's seen him without his shirt before, when you're living in each other's pockets for months you don't get a lot of privacy and every time they had to bath in a stream or pond Rick was always the one to stand watch for his hunter, neither man really trusting anyone else with their vulnerability, but this was so very different, this time he didn't have his back to the hunter to give him the small piece of dignity he could, this time he was allowed to look openly, to touch, to get his mouth on muscles, run his tongue across skin. 

Rick takes off his gun belt and places it very carefully on the floor alongside the bed at the same time Daryl removes his knife sheath and places them both together, like they were always meant to be. The sherif and the hunter. Partners at the end of the world in every sense. Perfectly complimenting one another. 

Rick's hands are on Daryl as soon as they are free, palms on his chest, finger tips gently brushing the sparse hair across the mans torso and he bends his head down to kiss the skin across his hunters collarbones thinking they were the most perfect set he'd ever seen. Daryl's body is a sight, yes its littered with scars, big ones that speak of the ugliness of his youth but they just reinforce the silent strength of the incredible man in front of him. His mouth is on Daryl's throat now as he begins to kiss a trail up towards his jawline. His hands are moving over the mans toned stomach, he doesn't have the body of a gym bunny but one hardened over years of rough living, it's perfect, strong, virile and as masculine as you can get and Rick fucking loves it. Almost as much as he loves the little gusts of breath issuing from Daryl's mouth with every kiss or each tiny little whine every time his fingertips brush over the mans nipples. Well there's something he'll have to remember. 

Daryl's hands make their way to Rick's back and he digs his nails in just enough to make Rick groan, it makes his head feel light, he wants to hear more, wants to hear Rick moan and whimper, wants to make the man fall apart because of him. He needs Rick to be closer, there's too much space between them but they're still perched on the end of the bed, bodies twisted towards each other. He tugs Rick towards him, wants him on his lap, wants to feel the mans skin against his own, wants to feel the weight of his man on his body. 

"Why don't you go on and tell me what you want darlin' Rick says lips ghosting across his earlobe "know you've got a mouth on ya, heard it when ya had your hands on me before." Rick sounds fuckin sinful, he can hear the dark simmering just under the surface, isn't surprised to hear it, never thought Rick would be a meek lover, just the opposite and he's ready for it. For everything. The words are whispered against his skin and followed up with little nips across his ear and jaw and Daryl's eyes close as tremors run up and down his spine. And Rick's right, he does have a mouth on him, when it comes to Rick he can't help it, the guy inspires wickedness with his plump bottom lip, the rugged stubble, the wicked fire behind his eyes, those fucking hips and his bowed legs. Huh, never figured he'd have a kink for bowed legs but there they are maddeningly close and he wants them wrapped around him. 

"Want ya" Is all he can manage. But Rick isn't having it, his mouth leaves Daryl's neck and his hands drop to Daryl's hips, fingertips trace the top of his trousers and dance across skin leaving a blazing trail of heat in their wake. 

"C'mon, know you can do better than that." He whispers blue eyes never leaving Daryl's mouth, waiting to hear what the hunter has to say. He knows he's descended into that dark place where he's fueled by lust and the need to have this man. He wants to hear Daryl talk, wants to hear the words dripping from those kissed out lips, wants him to have his say and hearing how feral his hunter had sounded in the armory whilst he took control had been so arousing, erotic, perfect.

"Well ain't ya a kinky fucker? Never would figured" Daryl's running his hands down Rick's back as he speaks and pulls him forward as he says "Git on my lap." He grabs hold of Rick's ass as soon as he's seated, god he's hard as diamond already and as soon as Rick's lap makes contact with is own, those fucking thighs wrap outside his hips, he can feel that Rick's straining against his jeans himself. His hands are moving up and down Rick's back as his leader holds on tight to the back of his head, fingers clawing at the skin on his scalp. There's nothing slow and cautious about the way they're grinding against each other now both fully aware of how hard they are and how fucking beautiful their skin feels pressed against each other. 

"Oh darlin', you got no idea" Rick's speaking again and that fucking voice might just well drive Daryl insane by the end of this. "Things I've thought about doin with ya, all those nights on the road havin you lying beside me." Daryl's mouth is hot on Rick's neck now, kissing, biting, Rick's skin tastes like the perfect mixture of sweat and soap, his hands are heavy on the back of Daryl's neck, he's leaning his head back to give his hunter access to anything he wants, moans falling out of his mouth in between words, with every scrape of teeth across his skin, grinding down, hips constantly moving, rubbing against each other. Fuck it's perfect. Fuck if it's not enough. "Just wanting to reach out and touch you, make you mine."

Daryl's groaning quietly in Rick's ear now, his fingers are gripping onto his ass, bringing him closer, pulling him down onto his lap and pressing up into him. He snakes his hands round and starts working Rick's belt buckle, he wants them off, he wants all of it off, wants to touch, feel, own it all. He feels his resolve breaking, feels the darkness bursting through, huh, seems like Rick aint the only kinky fucker here. 

"Get them fuckin jeans off now" he growls "get everythin off." Rick doesn't hesitate, he's climbing off Daryl's lap and standing, rushing to get rid of his belt, undoing his jeans and Daryl's just staring, enjoying the show that's just for him, only him, only ever gonna be him again. He feels feral, feels every nerve firing as Rick's pushing the rough fabric over those thighs and stepping out leaving him in dark blue boxers that hugged Rick's perfect muscles, the perfect outline of a raging hardon, hiding the sharp v of his abs, Daryl reaches out and trails a finger down the dark line of hair that disappears under the elastic waistband and traces a line down Rick's clothed cock, he watches with a smirk on his face as Rick's eyes close and his hands ball into fists. 

"Said everything didn't I?" Daryl asks in that same tone that Rick has now decided is his favorite sound. He tilts his head and motions towards Daryl's own trousers, he wants to see everything his hunter has to offer, wants to finally get his hands on Daryl's cock and make him feel incredible. Doesn't matter that neither of them have much experience with this, wouldn't matter one fucking bit if they'd never so much as looked at another person before now. The overwhelming desire they had for each other was enough to propel them forward, their hunger for one another guiding the way, taking over their mouths and brains and speaking for them. 

"Think you'd better get rid of those darlin' wanna feel you on me" He runs his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers, tantalizing, teasing, waiting for Daryl to do as he's told. He does. He fights with the buttons on his pants and lifts his hips, pulling the fabric off him in one swift move and even though he knows Daryl rarely wears underwear under his clothes it still sends a shiver of excitement through him when he sees it. Thinking forward to moments where he's going to want to take advantage of that. He's staring at the heavy cock in front of him thicker than his own but ever so slightly shorter, as he wiggles out of his boxers, admiring the sight of his hunter fully naked before him for the first time and he's well aware that they've got no hope in hell of doing everything the want this first time round. He already feels as though he could finish with the slightest of touch but he knows what he wants to start with. He leans forward to run his hand lightly over the underside of Daryl's length and marvels in the sounds the man makes as he leans backwards, arms holding himself up, hands gripping the bedsheets. He reaches for the bottle of baby oil that belongs to his daughter that just so happens to be sitting on the table beside his bed and he's thankful for his tendency to not tidy up after himself. 

"S'not what you think" he soothes the man before him, watching him eye the bottle with a hint of wariness "not this time anyway" still he unfastens the bottle and tips a tiny drizzle across the tip of Daryl's cock and then another into his hand which he then drags across his own length, stroking himself slowly, spreading the makeshift lube all over the sensitive skin, moving down to spread the slick over his balls, watching Daryl's face, watching his eyes darken even more, his breathing getting heavier, watches the cock before him twitching at the sight of him stroking himself, before reaching out to spread it over Daryl in the same way. 

"Fuckin hell Rick!" Daryl moans out with each pass over the sensitive head, each brush on his balls. He can't wait any longer he needs his leader to get him off already, needs to feel Rick pulsing and writing against him and he's not afraid to make it happen. "Get back over here man." He orders, he grabs hold of his leader and pulls him back down onto his lap. Never has he felt something as erotic as having a bare cock sliding up against his own and now he knows, he is going to get off, and soon and he's gonna make damn sure Rick gets his too. 

He's sitting pretty straddling Daryl's lap, his hips undulating, rubbing himself against his hunter and it might just be the most obscene thing he's ever done. His hands are fawning over Daryl's skin, desperate to touch every inch and it seems like his hunters lips are trying to do the same thing, kissing, biting, sucking marks into his chest as he moves, the air is thick and filled with grunts and groans, every time Daryl's teeth make contact with his skin he moans unable to keep his fucking mouth shut, every time Rick's fingernails scrape across Daryl's skin he growls like a fucking animal. He reaches down to take them both in his hand as he continues grinding, can't believe how amazing this feels, he can feel Daryl throbbing against him, every time the heads pass over one another creating that perfect friction and he's got moments left. He can feel it building, fuck this was going to be the best fucking orgasm of his life he knows it before it even happens. Everything they've been building up to has wound them both so tight, put them both right on the edge, and he knows Daryl feels the same way too. His eyes are squeezed shut and his hands are white knuckled grasped around the bedsheets, those amazing arm muscles are bunching as he tries to keep himself propped up right despite the shudders running through his body. 

"Gonna come soon Daryl" Rick gasps, tightening his grip and thrusting up into his fist, bringing Daryl along for the ride "gonna come so...ah...so fucking hard." He feels himself shaking, the feeling coiling low in his belly just as Daryl lets out the loudest growl.

He's in fuckin' paradise, Rick sat on his lap looking like a fuckin' God, those thighs rippling every time he moves his hips, the muscles across Rick's stomach tensing, his mouth slack, plump lips glistening, eyes barely wining the battle to stay open, the pleasure smeared across his face. He's never seen anything quite like this, for the first time ever there's no worry, stress, anger or fear on his leaders face, just pure lust and pleasure and it's because of him. It's driving him right to the edge, the slippery feel of Rick's hand, Rick's cock moving against his own, their balls brushing against one another, it's too much and when Rick tells him he's close its all he can do to keep hanging onto that edge with the barest tips of his fingers. Griping on for life, not wanting to finish until he feels Rick emptying over him. 

"C'mon Rick, want ya so fuckin bad.....ah fuck...wanna come with ya, make ya mine." He growls out as he watches the sight before him. He doesn't have to wait long, feels Rick tensing above him at his words, hears the filthy moans ripping out of the mans throat as he leans forward slightly, struggling to keep himself upright with the strain of his oncoming orgasm. He pushes himself upright hands leaving the bed and grabs hold of Rick's ass, pulling them tight against each other again, can't help but spread the perfect cheeks and run a finger over the puckered skin now exposed to the air and that's what pushes Rick over the edge. With a loud cry and his body jerking violently Ricks's orgasm smashes into him and he wasn't wrong, he's coming hard, spurting out in shocking streaks, covering Daryl's stomach and cock with warmth and it's still coming even as Daryl tips over that edge himself grabbing hard onto Rick's ass and crushing them together, biting down hard on Rick's shoulder to stifle his cry as his own cock empties between the two of them pulsing so hard it almost hurts. 

Its so intense that neither of them can breath, it feels like they've been running from walkers for hours, their legs feel like jelly, every single muscle quivering, their hips still stuttering with the aftershocks. Sweat is dripping down Rick's neck and over his back, Daryl's hair is soaked and plastered to his forehead, his fingers are still gripping onto Rick as if they are the only things keeping him tethered to this life. Rick's head drops onto his shoulder, completely spent, exhausted, euphoric, complete. They both are. He leans back onto the bed and pulls Rick with him, holding him close, stroking the now shaking muscles under his palms. They lay holding each other until they can breath again, move again, kiss again. This time the kiss is slow, it's shallow, almost chaste again, they're back to kissing love into each other, silent thank you'd passing between their lips before Rick rolls off to lay beside him, thighs touching once more, grounding them both again. 

He can feel the come cooling across his stomach as the air begins to dry it but he can't move his legs are wrecked. He never believed he'd experience something as all consuming as that without actually having sex. He can't even imagine how incredible it will feel when they finally get round to fucking each other. Because he's sure as hell that as much as he wants to bury himself in Daryl, he wants Daryl buried deep inside him just as much. 

Daryl looks over at the strong man lying beside him, utterly wrecked, knows Rick's not going anywhere anytime soon and doesn't want him to have to. They've still got the house to themselves for a few more hours and he intended to spend it right at his leaders side. He gets up and heads first to the bathroom to rinse himself off and heads back armed with a wet cloth in one hand and a towel in another. Takes his time wiping Rick down, taking care to avoid the overly sensitive areas before drying the man off. 

"That was worth waiting for." Rick says, his voice gritty as Daryl hunts through draws to find two sets of jogging bottoms and a top for them both, realizing he's never seen Rick in anything resembling pajamas and feeling pretty sure that he himself hasn't worn anything but shirts and trousers for years now. 

"Was perfect." Daryl croons as he dresses and hands Rick his clothes before lying back onto the bed, head on the pillows this time, space beside him reserved for not only his leader but now his lover. Officially. "C'mon officer friendly" he teases with a smile and pats the pillow beside him "reckon we earn't ourselves a little shut eye." 

He doesn't know whether the man now pressed up along his back, arms wrapped around his torso is fully asleep or not when he says "really was perfect Daryl." Before letting his eyes close and sinking into what would turn out to be the best sleep he'd had in years.


	6. We ain't running no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. So basically, some more smut for you all.

They'd slept like this before, huddled up to one another on the road, keeping close to stay warm, sharing one of the few blankets the group could find, but not often. Most of the time one slept while the other kept watch but they always kept a careful eye on each other as they rested. They always slept deeper when they lay side by side, neither wracked by nightmares or incessant insomnia, both drawing comfort from the feel of a trusted body curled around them. 

They'd shied away from it in the beginning, sleeping opposite sides of the sprawl of bodies in whichever house, clearing or abandoned building they had chosen to hunker down in for the night. As they'd travelled through the colder months everyone around them began to gravitate into groups, heaped like puppies in a cardboard box and naturally Rick and Daryl had started to sleep closer and closer, neither man really feeing comfortable enough to share their space with another, except from Carl and Judith. 

Carl would sleep back to back with Carol, Judith wrapped in his arms, Rick cuddled into the other side of the babe with Daryl close behind but still keeping his distance. The colder it got, the closer Daryl got and it wasn't long before Rick would wake to find Daryl plastered to his back, strong arm wrapped around his torso and he would wish selfishly on those mornings that winter would never end. 

Now though, Rick is awake, the familiar feel of Daryl wrapped around him, the comforting, unique smell of oil, leather, Earth and cigarettes filling his nostrils once more making him feel secure, safe and reassured. It took him a few moments to figure out why this felt different. The soft sheets, the smell of fresh laundry, the full, clean pillows underneath his head. He opened his eyes and squinted as they adjusted to the light streaming in through the window in front of him. They weren't out on the road, running for their lives, desperately hunting for food, they were in his bed, safe behind strong walls, protected by his family. They were more secure than they had been since the start and he had just torn down the boundaries his hunter and he had kept forced between them for so long. 

As he lay there thinking of what had transpired between him and Daryl what could only be mere hours before hand he realised his mind wasn't the only thing awakening. He palmed himself through his jogging bottoms, feeling himself getting hard. He had only ever been able to fantasise about how it would feel to have Daryl naked against him, panting, gasping and begging to come, only ever been able to imagine the look on his hunters face as he poured out his orgasm, or how his skin would feel covered in a mixture of their combined seed. Now he knew, now he had reference, now he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

He shifted slightly, enjoying the movement his back made against Daryl's front as he rubbed himself again. He felt the hunter stir behind him, the arm wrapped around his torso tightened pulling him closer and he pictured again that time in the armoury where Daryl had been pressed up behind him, how his hunter had sounded as he encouraged him to let go, fist wrapped around his cock and teeth scraping the back of his neck, how the man had ground his own arousal into Rick's ass. He wanted to feel that again, wanted to see Daryl come apart again, to hear that sultry voice telling him what to do. He was turning into a fucking horny teenager again but he wanted Daryl for so long, now he had him, he never wanted to stop feeling the overwhelming, catastrophic euphoria that came with being intimate with this rough redneck. 

He shifted again and felt the hunters breath tickle the hairs on the back of his neck, it made goosebumps prickle his skin and made his insides lurch. Daryl shifted slightly behind him, his arm lowering and coming to rest at Rick's waist, just a couple of inches above the top of his waistband an inch or two of skin exposed where his T-shirt had ridden up whilst they slept. Rick let out a tiny moan, barely audible as Daryl's hand made contact with his bare skin. 

He really wanted to wake Daryl up, climb on top of him and touch every part of him he could reach but he knew all too well how badly his hunter needed to sleep. Daryl was a machine, always taking watch, heading out on runs or helping with the reinforcements around the zone he barely took any time to just rest these days and Rick had seen how worn the mans face had become. If he woke him now he would feel selfish and he wanted nothing more than to be the one person Daryl allowed to take care of him. 

He could enjoy this though, this closeness, the warmth behind him, knowing that they didn't have to pretend anymore, knowing they could do this every night. He just had to tell Carl, Michonne and probably Carol he mused, wondering how his son would take the news that his dad was sleeping with his best friend. He didn't notice Daryl's fingers creeping down and lightly tracing his waistband at first, it wasn't until Daryl rolled his hips against him that he broke out of his thoughts, his attention suddenly drawn to the hard protrusion rubbing against his ass. 

"You're awake?" He whispered turning his head slightly and feeling Daryl's lips against his ear as they placed a tiny kiss there and his hand travelled further down to rub the outline of Rick's hardness. 

"You're hard." Daryl rumbled into his ear and as he did he rolled his hips once more. Rick chuckled, he couldn't help it, somehow hearing Daryl saying that after so many times they'd been in the same position and felt embarrassed about their natural morning wood just seemed absurd. 

"Somethin' funny grimes?" Daryl growled into his ear, effectively stopping his chuckle and sending shivers up his spine. The hunter pushed his hand into Rick's slacks and grabbed him with a firm hold, as he stroked downwards he pressed himself into Rick's ass once more. "Seems ya ain't the only one." Rick let out a groan at the feel of Daryl's rough hand swiping over his length, dipping down slightly to brush over his balls. 

"Still got a couple o'hours till Carol comes I reckon, think ya ready for more?" Daryl asked as he stroked Rick then set to work on biting the skin across his tops of his shoulder blades, each scrape of teeth sending a jolt through Rick causing him to twitch up into Daryl's hand. Was he ready for more? He was having troubles concentrating while Daryl was working his magic across his body, his mind had turned to mush, senses overloading with the sound of Daryl's low voice in his ear, breath dancing across his skin, fingertips stroking his cock and the feel of Daryl hard as rock up against him, rutting just like he did in the armoury. 

He turned around to face his hunter and the kiss they shared was passionate yet tender, slow and sensual, like they had all the time in the world. He tugged at the hem of Daryl's shirt indicating he wanted it off, then removed his own. Hands slowly stroked over tense muscles, just exploring each other as they kissed and chuckled at how their beards scratched across their skin. 

"Think I might have to start shaving again" Rick laughed as he kissed all along Daryl's neck and heard the hiss issue from the hunters lips. 

"Nah, like it on ya, makes ya look manly." Daryl laughed "ya look like a kid when ya shave it all off."

"Manly huh?" Rick purred as he moved his hands around to grab hold of Daryl's ass, pulled him in close and rolled his hips against him. Their foreheads pressed together as they continued to rub against one another, their breathing becoming faster as they moved from slow and sensual to something more needy. Rick pawed at Daryl's trousers and there was a moment of fumbling as they both raced to rid themselves of the rest of their clothes. 

Daryl rolled Rick over and lay himself in between the leaders legs, their bodies flush against each other, hips still rolling, lips exploring the sensitive spots across each other's necks when Daryl reached for the bottle of oil they had used earlier and sat back on his knees, taking in for a moment the sight of the man underneath him, sweat beginning to pool in the hollow of Rick's throat and eyes barely open. Rick's curls looked wild and his face was flushed, cock hard and twitching. Daryl popped the cap on the lube, poured a small amount on his hand and used it to stroke Rick a few times, enjoying the way the leaders eyes flickered closed with the sensations. 

"Wanna try summat Rick." Daryl grumbled as he rubbed his lubed up hand down over Rick's balls and let his fingers pass over Rick's ass. "Wanna put a finger in, ya cool with that?" He asked as he nervously chewed on his lip. 

Rick felt it in his cock every time Daryl's fingers swept passed his hole and had to admit he was interested to see what it would feel like to have Daryl's fingers inside him. They'd have to build up to sex anyway and he thought, as they were alone for a few more hours, that this might be the best way to do it. 

"You gonna let me try it on you after?" He asked as he took himself in his hand and started stroking, the image of his fingers disappearing into Daryl dancing across his mind. He couldn't wait.

"Mhm." Daryl replied "ready?" He asked as circled Rick's pucker gently putting pressure on. "Ain't never done this ta anyone but maself, tell me if I fuck it up ok?" 

"You won't fuck it up," Rick said "just take it easy on me." And he spread his legs wider to grant the hunter access, all the while stroking himself slowly. Daryl pressed harder against Rick and pushed the tip of his index finger in before pausing, it felt tight and hot and he couldn't help but imagine how amazing it would feel to be putting his cock in there instead. Rick's hand stilled for just a moment and he looked right into Daryl's eyes and nodded to reassure him that it felt good. He pressed in harder until he was inside Rick up to the knuckle then slowly began to pull back out. Rick gasped and started stroking himself again as Daryl slowly pumped his finger curling it upwards in search of that sweet spot he'd heard about many years ago. 

Rick suddenly jolted and gasped which made Daryl pause "ya ok man?" He asked thinking he'd hurt him. 

"Yeah......fuck Daryl do that again!" Rick moaned out and Daryl pressed in again causing Rick to moan louder and stroke himself faster. 

"Fuck you look good like this." Daryl grumbled as he started fingering Rick faster now, rubbing his own cock along the mans hip, needing the friction as he took his leader apart. 

Rick was pumping his fist faster and faster, hips lifting with each downstroke, sweat dripping down his forehead and moans coming quicker, falling out of that perfect mouth of his. Daryl pulled his finger almost all the way out and pushed in with a second thrusting in with the same rhythm Rick used on himself. Rick groaned loudly as Daryl pressed in with two fingers and the hunter found himself thankful that the house was empty.

"Yer loud, ya know that?" He growled as he pushed faster and rubbed himself against Rick harder. "C'mon Rick, wanna see it." If Rick didn't come soon he sure as hell would, the friction of his cock against Rick's hip and watching The man writhe underneath him was almost too much. He was so close to begging Rick to let him take him, let him take the next step and come inside him but they had agreed to take it slow and fucking on the same day they made it official wasn't slow. 

The way he was fingering Rick's ass wasn't slow either, nor was the way in which Rick was fucking into his own hand, Daryl felt the muscles clench around his knuckle as Rick bucked up frantically and swore as his cock throbbed and shot out streaks of come across his stomach. 

"Ah Fuck!" Daryl groaned watching Rick cover himself with his own seed and felt his asshole pulse around his fingers. Yeah he couldn't wait to have his cock in there and he hoped they'd feel comfortable with it soon. Rick's muscles were still quivering as he slipped his digits free and stroked the leaders thighs as he recovered. When Rick looked at him, his face flushed and sweaty Daryl leant down and licked a drop of come from his stomach. 

"Just wanted a taste" he groaned as he continued to lick the evidence of Rick's orgasm. It tasted better than he imagined and that had him thinking about blowjobs, having Rick in his mouth and making the man come hard. He groaned and stroked himself again, he was starting to feel desperate.

Rick watched as Daryl cleaned him off the and thought that there was no sight more arousing than watching the hunters tongue lap at his muscles, licking off the sticky mess that covered them. Then he noticed Daryl's hand move to stroke himself and suddenly felt very selfish. He sat up quickly and pulled the hunter in for a kiss, he was aiming for sweet but Daryl was on the edge and the kiss became frantic, all tongues and teeth as Daryl nipped at his lips. Rick pushed Daryl over to lay on his back and started kissing him all across his torso, paying attention to the nipples he remembered had seemed so sensitive earlier. Daryl moaned each time he bit gently on the erect nubs and Rick thought it his new favourite sound. He moved down slowly kissing every bit of skin his mouth came into contact with. 

"Hand me the oil." he rumbled not wanting to waste anymore time, he wanted to get Daryl off already, thank him for the orgasm he'd just had. He let the hunter drizzle oil along his palm and settled between the mans legs. "Put your leg up darlin I wanna see." 

Daryl did as he was told, Rick's voice was a desperately low rumble and it set sparks under his skin to hear it. He flinched at first when Rick's finger began circling his hole but nodded when Rick asked the question with his eyes. He felt it all over when Rick's finger pushed inside but he couldn't help but tense a little around the digit, he felt his cock softening slightly as he concentrated on relaxing the muscles to allow The leader entrance. 

Rick noticed too and asked "this ok darlin?" A look of concern across his face. 

"S'good, just, touch me." Daryl groaned out raising his hips a little as he did. 

Rick figured he'd go one better and leant down to lick a strip along the underside of Daryl's cock, instantly bringing it back to full standing as Daryl moaned. Spurred on by the sounds, Rick did it again, licking from base to tip as he slowly began to move his finger in time with his tongue. When Daryl lifted his hips again he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked causing the hunter to buck up into his mouth as his hands flew to the sides of Rick's head. He carried on sucking, taking more and more into his mouth as he continued working his finger inside. 

"Christ that feels fucking amazing!" Daryl moaned hips trying to thrust as Rick worked his cock like he'd been giving head all his life. He was getting close, already wound tight from watching Rick coming all over himself and he gripped harder onto Rick's head. 

"Gonna come Rick." He growled out, warning the guy incase he wanted to pull off but Rick just sucked harder and pushed his finger in further curling it upwards as it did and Daryl felt it when Rick found his prostate.

His orgasm ripped through him at the next brush of Rick's finger on that sweet spot and he growled like an animal as he pumped his come into the mans hot mouth, hips jerking and thighs convulsing with the force of it. Rick swallowed him all down in one go then started licking the tip with little kitten licks as he removed his finger. Every time Rick's tongue lapped at the head Daryl pulsed and twitched quickly becoming over sensitive.

"Ah, stop man Its sensitive." He chuckled "that was fucking amazing." He panted out as he recovered. Rick moved to lay next to him with a big shit eating grin on his face, obviously pleased at getting such a strong reaction out of his hunter.

"Next time," Rick grinned "I'll let you fuck me."

"Oh hell yeah." Daryl replied with a matching grin on his face.


	7. The next world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl go out on a run by themselves, find a truck filled with supplies and....well we all know who they ran into...
> 
>  
> 
> Basically, the rickyl version of the next world. Because we're ignoring Richonne ever happened. Okay? Okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez it's been a while. I dunno if any of you lot are still gonna read this but I joined the rickyl writers group after ignoring rickyl for so long (because I was so sad about Richonne happening instead of rickyl) but after spending a week in the rwg and writing a couple of rickyl one shots, this one just begged to be written.
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah, enjoy.

They never got around to fulfilling Ricks promise that night, they lay in bed together, still naked and tangled up, Daryl's fingers drawing shapes across the back of Ricks hand as they chatted easily about repairs around Alexandria, what supplies they might need and how they would go about setting up some sort of training for those who needed to learn how to survive. It would be a long hard slog but Daryl had agreed to teach anyone who wanted to learn how to track and set snares. They'd also agreed to go out on a run the next day, just the two of them like old times. Carol brought over a casserole as promised, they heard her knocking but neither felt inclined to get dressed and answer so they listened to her letting herself in and calling out that she had left dinner in the fridge for them to reheat when they were finished. Rick was fairly certain by the tone of her voice that she knew damned well where they were and most likely what they were both up to and the frankly hilarious look of thinly veiled terror on Daryl's face at her words confirmed his suspicions.

"S'all right darlin'," he whispered as he listened to the front door shutting behind her once more "everyone's gonna know soon enough and you know Carol won't say a thing until we're ready."

"Ya gotta tell Carl first." He says and Rick doesn't miss the way Daryl starts gnawing at the flesh on the side of his thumb, worrying it between his teeth "shit, Rick what if he ain't ok with this? I ain't gonna be the one that gets between ya, damn kids had enough ta deal with without having to worry about some redneck asshole screwin his pa."

Rick would be surprised and maybe a bit offended by Daryl's sudden outburst if he didn't know him inside and out, it was really only a matter of time before Daryl started doubting himself and his worth in Ricks or Carls eyes. "Hey, hey." He says turning on his side so he can look Daryl in the eye, soothing him with a gentle smile and a hand that traces Daryl's side slowly "we're not screwing Daryl, well not yet anyway." He jokes and is rewarded by a small quirk to Daryl's lips "I already told you, it's not about sex for me, it's about you, I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me right?"

"Mhm. Ya know I do, Rick. Ain't never loved anyone before ya."

"Carls not stupid, and he's not blind, wouldn't surprise me if everyone in the family figured it out even before we did. Carol sure did." He gently pulls Daryl's hand away from his mouth, saving the already abused digit from more torture. "I'll speak to him when we get back tomorrow."

Rick's stomach had started to grumble then and he groaned "traitor." He whispered looking down towards the offending body part before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Daryl's lips "think we should eat."

****

They'd dressed and had dinner together and it almost felt as if everything was right in the world again, like they could forget about everything that had happened beyond the walls, just two people who loved each other settling in for a night on the sofa watching trash tv, if they had tv that is. Carl and Enid had eventually returned home, Judith cradled lovingly in Carl's arms with Maggie and Michonne two steps behind them. Maggie had come to tell him that she thought Judy might be teething so he agreed to look for some gel or something on tomorrow's run before thanking her and sending her and Enid off home for the night. Michonne had come to report back on the perimeter checks he'd had the various groups running, as usual there had been nothing of any note to relay which made him feel good about arranging to head out with Daryl the next day.

When everyone had headed to bed later that night Rick had asked Daryl to stay but he wouldn't, much to Ricks dismay.

"Nah, ain't staying till ya talk ta Carl. Sides," he'd added, smiling at the hurt look on Rick's face and the hint of a pout on those pretty lips "ain't gonna be able ta keep ma hands off ya n' I'm pretty sure that ain't the way you want ya boy to find out." He'd kissed Rick gently and had chuckled when he'd tried to deepen it by tracing Daryl's lips with his tongue. "Easy there officer friendly, plenty of time fer that tomorrow."

Rick had groaned before pushing Daryl out of the house and headed to bed, alone, content that everything in his life finally seemed to be settling into some kind of fucked up perfection in a truly messed up world.

*****

  
They'd left early the next day with a map Eugene had given them outlining the agricultural supplies in the area for them to check out, they were looking for sorghum which, Eugene had explained, in his own bizarre way, would be a sustainable food source for them.

"That guy ever make any sense?" Daryl had grumbled as Rick fumbled around in the glove box for a cd to play, shoving it into the car stereo and hitting play.

"Don't, please don't." Daryl grumbled, he always complained about Ricks taste in music but Rick just chuckled and turned the volume up loud, clicking his fingers and shouting "draws them away from home!" While Daryl scowled at him in such an adorable way it made his heart clench.

They'd hit the jackpot not long after noon, a farm house with a truck full to the brim with supplies including Michonne's favorite flavour of toothpaste she'd made sure to ask for, hers having run out. Rick had suggested they leave the car behind, take a different route home then head back for the car later but Daryl hadn't been too keen on the idea, wanting to split up, for Rick take the car and him the van but Rick had argued that he didn't want to ride home separately. This was their day together and he was damned if they were gonna spend even one minute apart.

"Besides, if we leave the car here we've got a ready made excuse to come back tomorrow." He'd argued and Daryl had given in with a small shrug and a mumbled "whatever ya say Rick."

Everything was perfect until Daryl had spotted a run down gas station where they'd tried to bust open a vending machine for a couple of cans of soda, a special request by the doctor, Daryl had explained and that's when all hell had broken lose, some guy who called himself Jesus had swiped Ricks keys, ambushed them with a trash can filled with firecrackers and hijacked the truck.

Daryl had insisted on chasing the asshole and Rick couldn't really argue, they'd left the car behind at the farm and didn't have another vehicle, so they'd run for miles until they'd caught up and set an ambush of their own, finally tackling the guy who moved like a fucking ninja to the ground, both guns trained on him, not that he looked frightened, merely amused at the clear display of testosterone both men were giving off. As pissed off as Rick was he couldn't help but glance out of the corner of his eye at Daryl, mirroring his own stance and making the phrase 'apocalypse husbands' spring to mind as they moved in unison and took down a single walker with duel bullets proving that yes, they do have ammo.

Rick had bound Jesus' wrists and ankles, leaving him on the roadside with a shaken up can of soda and a middle finger salute courtesy of Daryl. He'd put his feet up on the dash shouting "see ya later ya prick!" Out of the window before turning to Rick and grinning "kinda hot watching ya tie that guy up."

"Yeah?" He turns to look at Daryl, noting the slight pink hint of his cheeks and the darkening of Daryl's iris' "liked that did ya?"

"Mhm" was Daryl's reply.

"I'll have to remember that." He teased giving Daryl's thigh a quick squeeze before turning back to the road. The admission had made him seriously consider finding somewhere quiet to pull over and continue what they started last night but that's when things had really gone bad. They'd realised that somehow Jesus had managed to get up on the roof of the truck, Daryl had chased him round a field like two kids in a playground before having a tussle in the truck whilst Rick took out a few walkers who'd broken loose and started after the two men.

They'd lost the truck, it ended up at the bottom of a lake, Michonne's toothpaste with it which had just pissed Daryl off even more. He'd wanted to leave Jesus behind, unconscious in the field or strung up in a tree but Rick wasn't stupid, the guy was quick, nimble, resourceful and obviously a clever bastard plus, he'd not once drawn a weapon on either of them, only to take out a walker before it'd managed to sink its teeth into Daryl's unsuspecting shoulder besides, Rick was pretty sure the guy did in fact have a camp somewhere and he was determined to find out where and what sort of people they were.

They'd bundled him into the first car they found that ran, Daryl in the back seat with him just in case the slippery shit tried to escape again. Despite the absolute fuck up their day had been, Rick was feeling playful, still running on the high that spending the day with Daryl had given him and he purposefully swerved the car enough to land Jesus on Daryl's shoulder. He tried to hide the smile on his face as he looked back in the rearview mirror at the look Daryl gave him which so clearly told him to fuck off.

"He took a pretty hard hit, Denise needs to look him over." He said hoping the guy hadn't suffered any lasting damage.

"Yeah." Daryl grumbled, still pissed off obviously.

"You wouldn't have gone through with it, wouldn't have left him." Rick says, he knows Daryl and he knows that for all his posturing he wouldn't have left a guy out here unconscious and alone.

"Woulda, right up a tree." But Rick knows Daryl's just pissed that this guy got the jump on them more than once in one day. He knows Daryl's talking shit, Daryl knew it before he even realised, as soon as they got to Alexandria he got it, they needed people, survivors, just like Aaron had said the first day they met, people are the most valuable resource in this world, Rick gets it now and despite Daryl's insistence that they shouldn't be out looking for people anymore, Rick knows it's because they have each other now. Where the growing relationship between the two men had made Rick realise that people were important, Daryl was feeing more protective than ever over his family.

After a quick once over by Denise and her declaring that the guy would be ok, Rick and Daryl had dropped him off in the make shift holding cell, glass of water and one of Carol's cookies by his side with a note from Rick, still bound and with a guard on the door.

"Is pretty stupid of us to go out there." Rick said as he reached out for the door.

"Yeah," Daryl answered "Do it again tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Because despite the absolute mess today had been, it'd been the most fun he'd had in weeks. It was late enough that everyone at the house had already headed to bed, the gentle sounds of Carls snores echoing through the house indicating that he'd been out a while, there was no way after today that Rick was letting Daryl sleep anywhere besides right next to him, despite the fact that he hadn't had a chance to talk to Carl yet, so he grabbed Daryl's hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom, the look on his face when Daryl had started to object instantly making the words die before they'd even been spoken.

Daryl stood awkwardly in the doorway to Rick's bedroom, eyes trained on the floor and that fucking thumb in his mouth once more. Rick walked forwards, shrugging off his jacket and slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt making it clear as day exactly what he wants, the heat slowly making its way through his veins as he moved closer.

"Better close that door darlin' unless ya want the whole house ta hear." He says, tilting his head as he watches Daryl's eyes creep up his body and turn dark and heated. As soon as he hears the door click shut Rick presses him back into the wood, hands starting to work on ridding Daryl of his vest, slowly pushing it off those broad shoulders and throwing it behind him into the room.

"Rick." Daryl groans out as Rick's mouth makes contact with his neck layering kisses across the skin and making his breath speed up and his heart race like a traitor.

"You sayin no darlin?" Rick practically purrs against his skin and he can't stop his hands from moving and slipping under Rick's shirt to palm at the skin across his back, it's hot and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, they could probably do with a shower right now but neither really cares about that, both so used to being covered in a layer of grime.

"Ain't sayin no." He growls as he pulls Rick closer, grabbing at his ass and feeling Rick hard against him, letting loose a little growl at the contact.

Ricks hands are everywhere, all of a sudden frantic, pawing at Daryl's shirt, awkward and desperate because Daryl is still pinned against the door. He lets go of Rick's ass and pushes against his chest creating a bit of space between their bodies so he can get his shirt off. As soon as his fingers start working on his buttons Rick takes a few steps back, dark eyes watching nimble fingers as they pull each button through its hole, slowly revealing Daryl's chest as they work down.

Rick sits down on the bed then, slowly working his own shirt off, never taking his eyes off Daryl as he pulls his shirt off his shoulders and tosses it on the floor with his vest. "Enjoying the show?" Daryl asks in that low set timbre that makes Rick's insides turn to mush.

"Goin a little slow for my liking." Rick drawls, clearly enjoying himself as he finally throws his own shirt to the growing pile of clothes beside the bed. Daryl stalks forward but is stopped when Rick holds a hand out "nuh uh, pants." He says pointedly looking at offending item of clothing still attached to Daryl's frame.

Daryl chuckles but quickly unbuckles his belt and kicks his boots off in tandem just as Rick does the same, lifting his hips off the bed to wiggle out of his pants leaving him in just a pair of tight boxers, hard and straining against the worn fabric.

"Wait." Rick says suddenly, reaching for his jacket and fumbling around in the pocket before pulling out a glass bottle of olive oil "it's better than Judy's stuff." He says with a shrug and makes a mental note to find some proper lube the next time they go out on a run together.

He pulls Daryl down onto the bed then and sighs into Daryl's mouth as they kiss. It's slow and sensual because they have all night. Their hands roam over each other's bodies, tracing scars like reading some secret message written in Braille.

Daryl's hand makes its way down to Ricks boxers and he swallows up the groan that escapes Ricks lips as he rubs against his straining cock, bucking up into the warm heat of Daryl's hand.

"Shit Rick, been wanting ta get my hands on ya all day." Daryl whispers against Ricks wet lips, leaning back slightly to take in the sight that is his lover, red faced and sweaty curls, looking like a perfect fuckin mess already beneath him.

"Nearly pulled the truck over and bent you over the hood before I realized that asshole was on the roof." Rick purrs, hips thrusting against Daryl's palm, a wet spot slowly growing larger against the fabric.

"Ah fuck Rick, shoulda" Daryl groans "woulda been hot as hell."

"Get these off." Rick orders pulling at Daryl's boxers then tugging at his own. Once they're both fully naked Rick pushes Daryl down on the bed, setting himself between his legs and mouthing at his collarbones, his hands trailing up and down Daryl's side as they rut against one another.

"Rick man, you gotta," he starts hips undulating against the man above him, his eyelids fluttering with each roll of their hips, he reaches out and grabs the discarded bottle of oil and pushes it into Ricks hand.

Pulling back to look Daryl in the eye, head tilted at that one angle that makes Daryl's knees feel like jelly, asking an unspoken question, what do you need darlin?

"Want ya to," he starts chewing on the inside of his cheek again, face turning pink as he tries to find the words to tell this god of a man that he needs him inside, he needs Rick to fuck him, wants it to be that way this first time. "Need ya Rick, need ya in me right now."

"You sure Daryl?" Rick asks, he needs to know that Daryl is ok with this, he doesn't give a shit which way round they do this, only that Daryl is ok. "S'your call, anything you want, we'll do."

"Ain't it obvious?" He says with a smirk looking down between their bodies, his own legs spread, cock hard and fuckin dripping, Rick between his thighs, his own cock flushed red from arousal.

It sparks a fire inside Rick, Daryl's sassy southern drawl making him suddenly desperate to touch every inch of skin laid out beneath him. He screws off the cap of the oil and pours a little on his fingers, sitting back on his knees and brushing the oil gently across Daryl's hardness, watching with a sly grin as Daryl's eyes close and his mouth falls open in a silent gasp.

"Ready?" He asks trailing his fingers down to circle Daryl's hole and watching as his cock twitches before him. As soon as Daryl nods he gently pushes a digit inside, groaning as the tight muscles clench around him, torn between pulling him in and pushing him out. He gives Daryl a moment to adjust, watching as his eyes squeeze shut with the unusual pressure before they open and lock in with Ricks own. Then Rick is drawing in and out as he feels Daryl relax around him, he lets his other hand rub over Daryl's hip bones and brush across the thick patch of hair around his groin as he works Daryl open, ready to add another as soon as he's given the ok.

"Gonna have ta speak darlin, tell me when your ready for more." He's harder than he's ever been and the waiting his killing him, his own length neglected as Daryl begins to move his hips under his ministrations. He's just about to grab hold of himself to take the edge off when Daryl moans.

"More." He growls lifting his hips, a drop of precome detaches from the tip of his cock and drops into the wiry hair underneath it and Ricks tempted to bend down and lick it off but he doesn't, instead he pushes in with a second finger, twisting and pulling Daryl's walls open. The sensation of Daryl tightening around him pushing him closer and closer to the edge, if he's not careful he'll finish before he even gets in.

Daryl is a mess, Ricks thick fingers stretching him wider and wider feel Fuckin amazing and he can't help how his body writhes with each push and pull, he can feel his cock dripping onto his stomach, twitching as Ricks fingers twist and scissor inside him and he's slowly becoming desperate. Ricks eyes are dark and hungry, curls plastered to his neck and droplets of sweat rolling across his forehead. He wants to touch Rick but his hands are tightly fisted in the sheet beneath him and he can't seem to relax them long enough to move.

"Ah, fuck!" He groans, trying his hardest not to make too much noise because he knows they have a house full and he has no intentions of being interrupted before he can get to feel Rick inside him "another" he says and he doesn't even give a fuck that it comes out breathless and needy, especially not when he hears Ricks answering whimper before he's pushing in a third finger. It fucking burns and Daryl growls which makes Rick pause but that's not what Daryl wants he wants more, needs Rick inside him already.

"Don' stop Rick, please." He watches as Ricks eyes flutter shut and he pushes forward again, Daryl can feel Rick pressed up against his thigh now, feels the precome wet on his leg as Rick rubs himself against his thigh, just as desperate as Daryl is and he's had enough. He loosens his grip on the fabric beneath him and leans forward to grab Ricks face and pull him up and down for a kiss that feels like fucking lightening strikes.

"Now Rick, want ya now." He moans against Ricks kiss swollen lips before biting the plump skin across the bottom and licking Ricks beard a little as he pulls away.

Rick slowly withdraws his fingers and Daryl whimpers at the loss, it's the most arousing sound he's ever heard, something so desperate and needy coming from this strong, half wild man beneath him who, somehow Rick gets to worship and love in a way he's never had before. He reaches for the bottle once more and slicks himself up, leaning up over Daryl, supporting himself with one hand while he lines himself up with the other, he can feel Daryl's hole twitching against the head of his cock as he slowly breaches the still tight ring of muscles. His head drops slightly as he pushes in, groaning loudly because it feels like nothing he's ever felt before.

Daryl's hands reach up and grab a fist full of wet curls, tilting Ricks head back up so they can lock eyes with each other. Rick looks wrecked already and he's filled with a sense of pride that his body is what made this man look that way. "Kiss me." Daryl says, Rick is still slowly pushing forward and it burns a little but as soon as their lips connect, messy, open mouthed kisses, lips grasping at one another, little gasps escaping with each movement, it's completely forgotten.

"Wait," Daryl gasps out as Rick is finally fully seated inside him "jus' gimme a sec." he feels Rick start to pull back away from his lips slightly but he growls "keep kissin me." And he does, Rick keeps his lower body still as their tongues wrap around each other, his free hand reaches up, his fingers start dancing over Daryl's nipple, brushing over the hard protrusion and Daryl moans as Rick takes it between his thumb and forefinger and pinches and he's suddenly so fucking ready. "Ah fuck," he groans "m'ready."

Rick pulls out slightly, Daryl's muscles gripping him as he draws back and he knows he's letting out a near constant stream of moans with the movement but Daryl is so tight and hot and looks a total fucked out mess beneath him and he can't believe that he gets to be inside this man he loves so much.

"C'mon Rick." Daryl groans ready for more already "show me what ya got."

"Ah fucking hell Daryl." He moans, thrusting faster and deeper each time, his hands grip tight into Daryl's hips but it's not enough leverage. He pulls one of Daryl's legs up and braces it in the crook of his arm allowing him to push deeper. He's thrusting wildly now hips snapping, grunting as Daryl pants beneath him.

"M'close, ahh fuck Rick m'real fuckin close." He says, reaching down to wrap a hand around his aching cock and grasping it tightly before tugging at it furiously, throwing his head back at the dual sensations, the drag and pull of Rick inside him and the slick heat of his hand pulling him closer to the edge.

"Christ Daryl." Rick whispers, leaning down a little more and thrusting faster.

"C'mon Rick, talk to me, I wanna hear that filthy mouth of yers." God he wants to hear Rick talk, wants to hear every filthy thing his lover is thinking as he fucks him hard and fast, feeling himself teetering on the edge, desperate to come and feel Rick fill him up.

"Fuck Daryl, your so fucking tight, so fucking perfect, just look at you." Rick says, thrusting in time with each word, feeling Daryl start to clench around him, feels Daryl's hand flying up and down his own cock furiously "gonna come for me darlin?" He continues, barely holding on himself "c'mon Daryl give it to me, wanna feel you come while him buried deep inside your ahhhhh," Rick groans as he feels Daryl clench hard, feels Daryl's body tense as his orgasm rips through him, hot sticky come spraying out onto both their stomachs as he arches off the bed, it's too much and Rick is spilling out with a steady stream of curses as his hips jerk and stutter wildly as he rides out his own orgasm deep inside his lover.

Rick lets Daryl's leg drop and collapses down onto his chest, completely spent, both men panting wildly and dripping with sweat as they lay there together chests heaving wildly until Rick feels himself start to slip out of Daryl's body.

"Ugh get off me already yer skinny ass is heavy." Daryl says pushing Rick off him with a low chuckle. He doesn't let Rick go far though, grabbing the a corner of the comforter he quickly wipes himself down and rolls onto his side, pulling Rick flush against his chest and peppering kisses all over the back of his shoulders as he hums contentedly against him.

"Thank you." Rick mumbles, fucked out and already sleepy, feeling more than perfect wrapped up in a warm body and strong arms, enjoying the gentle kisses Daryl is leaving against his skin. His muscles are still quivering from the force of his orgasm and he's suddenly feeling a chill from the cool air against his sweat coated skin. He leans down and pulls a blanket over them both before snuggling back against Daryl's body.

"Was it good?" He mutters and he feels more than hears Daryl's hum of agreement behind him.

"Was fucking perfect Rick." He whispers into Ricks ear. "My ass is gonna ache fer days." He laughs quietly into Ricks hair.

"Stay here tonight?" He asks, not wanting Daryl to leave him now, not after that.

"Ain't goin nowhere." He says pulling Rick closer and slowly drifting off to sleep, exhausted from a long day and soothed by the soft sound of Ricks breath.

They lay, satisfied and tangled up together, slipping quickly into a deep restful sleep until a strangers voice creeps into Ricks fading dream.

  
" _Rick_."


End file.
